An aim of the invention is to provide an improved injector nozzle.
According to the invention, an injector nozzle having a housing and having an injector component arranged in the interior space of the housing at least in sections is provided, wherein the injector component has at least one handle portion which is accessible from the outer side of the housing.
Owing to the fact that the injector component or a handle portion of the injector component is accessible from the outer side of the housing, the injector component can be removed from the housing of the injector nozzle in a simple manner without using a tool. An essential feature thereby is that the handle portion of the injector component is accessible from an outer side of the housing in such a way that, even with the housing taken off from a nozzle support, the injector component does not have to be grasped from the inflow side, but may be grasped simply from the outer side of the housing at the handle portion, and may be pushed out of the housing counter to the flow direction, for example.
In an advanced embodiment of the invention, the housing has at least one through hole, wherein the at least one through hole is appropriate for a human finger to reach in, at least in sections, and wherein the handle portion of the injector component is accessible via the through hole.
By providing a through hole and a handle portion on the injector component, the injector component can be removed from the housing of the injector nozzle in a very simple manner without using a tool. Said feature is very advantageous in particular for use in agricultural technology.
Occasionally, injector components of injector nozzles need to be replaced or disassembled for cleaning. The possibility to remove the injector component of the injector nozzle according to the invention from the housing without using a tool, facilitates such maintenance procedures considerably and allows such operations to be accomplished in a short time and without difficulty, even during field work. Attention should be paid to the fact that in agricultural technology there is, in general, a need to wear protective gloves due to the spraying of agricultural chemicals. As a result, handling of tools is awkward so that by providing the invention, a considerable improvement in the handling of an injector nozzle is achieved.
In an advanced embodiment of the invention, a housing wall has two opposite through holes.
In this manner, an operator is enabled to grasp one or two handle portions of the injector component in a pinch grip using two fingers reaching through the two opposite through holes. Thereby, even comparatively high operating forces can be applied and the injector component can reliably be removed from the housing without a tool.
In an advanced embodiment of the invention, the at least one through hole is in a rectangular or oval shape.
Upon inserting the injector component into the housing, a rectangular or oval through hole provides a certain sliding path. In this case, a longer side or dimension of the through holes is parallel to the exit direction of the injector.
In an advanced embodiment of the invention, the injector component has corrugations at least in a region that is located in the vicinity of the at least one through hole of the housing in the assembled state.
By means of corrugation, the feel of the handle portion can be improved essentially so that, even with gloved fingers, the injector component can be removed without difficulty.
In an advanced embodiment of the invention, the injector component has a mixing chamber housing which together with an inner wall of the nozzle housing constitutes an air intake compartment, and at least one operating piece disposed at a distance to the mixing chamber housing and arranged in the vicinity of the at least one through hole of the housing, in the assembled state of the injector component.
In this manner, the operating piece with the handle portion can be arranged within the housing, and there is a zone of the air intake compartment defined between the operating piece and the mixing chamber housing.
In an advanced embodiment of the invention, the housing has two opposite through holes and the injector component has two opposite operating pieces each provided with a handle portion.
Providing two opposite handle portions allows not only reliable grasping and displacing of the injector component, but also there is application of force symmetrical to the injector component during sliding out of the latter, such that there is no risk of jamming or tilting of the injector component during sliding out. In any case, due to the symmetrical application of force on the opposite operating pieces, even a tight sitting injector component may be moved out of the housing reliably and without using a tool.
In an advanced embodiment of the invention, the at least one operating piece with the handle portion extends from a flange connected to the mixing chamber housing and projects freely beyond the flange.
In this manner, the operating pieces can be disposed immediately behind the inner wall of the housing and in the vicinity of the through holes and, all the same, there remains room for a sufficiently large air intake compartment between the operating pieces and the mixing chamber housing. Advantageously, the flange is a disc-shaped ring or an annular flange.